Atardece, anochece
by CrimsonHarmony
Summary: El sol se oculta, la luna se asoma y la primera estrella de la noche aparece. ¿Qué tal una buena retrospectiva para terminar el día?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Si no me peleo con Broccoli, luego es con Honey Bee porque ellos son los culpables de que Starry Sky no me pertenezca.

**Vanilla dice... **Este fic lo escribí hace como dos meses, cuando retomé el anime y se apoderaron de mí unos terribles deseos de descargarme la única versión de "Starry Sky ~In Spring~" en inglés. Luego terminé haciendo esto y me calmé Uu.

**Advertencias: **Nada de nada, es como un POV en donde los personajes variarán.

Quizá en algún momento llegue a ser malo y quizá en otros llegue a parecer OOC, ¡pero juro que me esforcé!.

* * *

Supongamos que su perspectiva de la cotidianeidad no era exactamente precisa. Él no sabía muy bien lo que significaba ésta palabra, pero le hubiese gustado experimentarla, enserio que sí.

Ser extranjero no era fácil; tener que aprenderse los idiomas de sus respectivos padres y además el inglés. Desde niño sintió presión, estrés por el mundo al que estaba expuesto.

A pesar de ello, Tomoe Yoh considera haber tenido una infancia feliz. Tsukiko cambió varias de sus perspectivas incluso al crecer. El amor hacia ella nació de una inexplicable casualidad, de la que, quizá, también está enamorado.

Aquella noche decidió mirar las estrellas, salir y visualizarlas con un telescopio que recién le habían regalado sus padres. Estaba emocionado y quería irse de inmediato para usarlo por primera vez.

Y ahí estaban, sus fieles amigas y confidentes; ellas le tenían una sorpresa. El chico perdió la noción del camino, frente a sí, una pequeña colina cubierta de arbustos adornados con flores rosadas. Cayó, pero no le dolió exactamente el golpe.

¿Y el telescopio? ¿Dónde estaba su preciado artefacto? Aún sobre la hierba, empezó a buscarlo de gatas, temiendo que estuviera en las profundidades del lago que estaba apenas a unos metros.

Siendo entonces tan pequeño y por lo tanto desesperado, se dio por vencido cuando su mentecita lo convenció de que ya no volvería a verlo.

Pero, justo en el momento en el que le rendía luto a su telescopio, apareció ella con el objeto en sus manos, se lo extendía.

Sus ojos llorosos lo delataban, no soportaba la pérdida de algo que apenas había utilizado. La niña, entonces desconocida, se lo entregó después de saber que era él el dueño.

Una inocente conversación comenzó, al igual que un encuentro que difícilmente olvidaría.

Yoh pensaba en todo esto frecuentemente, pero, estando frente a las puertas de la Academia Suigetsu, tuvo la impresión de que el cielo nocturno al que tanto le rendía culto, jugó con su destino aquella vez.

Porque, si no hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas salir a admirarlo, jamás se hubiese tropezado, y por lo tanto, el telescopio no le hubiera sido devuelto por Tsukiko.

De todas maneras, era feliz, y eso era lo más importante.

Gozó de la cotidianeidad durante unas semanas. Luego, tendría que irse a cumplir otro de sus sueños al lado de sus padres.

Y Yoh, estando al lado de su pequeña familia, se sintió afortunado por tener con quién compartir aquél atardecer; estaba feliz de poder abrazar a Tsukiko, de ser maltratado por Kanata y de probar los _onigiris_ de Suzuya.

Arriba, el cielo. Y a su derecha, ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Observa a Azusa desde lejos y piensa en ir a su encuentro, pero no lo hace porque quedó con los del Consejo Estudiantil y si se le ocurre llegar tarde, Kazuki lo colgaría y Hayato lo regañaría.

_Sorasora_ y _Nuinui_ resultaban ser un tanto crueles, pero Tsubasa sabía que no lo hacían con malas intenciones; muy por el contrario.

La pasaba de lo más maravilloso con ellos tres. Jamás se imaginó conocer a personas tan increíbles —porque cabe destacar que incluía en esta categoría a Azusa y a sus dos abuelos, pero en realidad, consideraba que su destino estaría rodeado por su propia soledad; un auto-castigo incoherente.

Tsubasa se ha visto como una carga con la que nadie quiere vivir, necesita de ellos para que le demuestren lo contrario y no se derrumbe nuevamente en ideas negativas. Se apoya en personas que sabe se irán con el tiempo; se deprime por esto porque en sí, es natural que un ser humano le tema tanto a quedarse solo. Por eso Tsubasa no es un espécimen tan extraño, también cuenta con matices que la gente común posee.

A pesar de llevar prisa, camina lento porque la luz solar que lo envuelve es como una aura proveniente del _darma_. Semillas que sembró sin querer, ahora dan fruto; exitosas y resplandecientes.

Por alguna razón desconocida se siente afortunado. Y, al igual que todos los personajes de esta historia, también agradece el haber parado en la Academia Suigetsu. No, no sólo al destino: a su abuelo, a Azusa, a todas esas personas que se burlaban de él.

Enfrenta al futuro con una sonrisa. Hace el ritual de siempre: Grabar cada momento especial en sus ojos. Cumple el acuerdo que se hizo a sí mismo: No cerrar los ojos nunca más.

Se le ocurre algo que inventar, ríe para él mismo porque se imagina el resultado. Ya no le da vergüenza la risa que su querido amigo de la infancia le enseñó a valorar y mostrar al mundo.

Mientras, se adentra a los pasillos de la escuela. A su lado, _Moja-Megane _pasa como si estuviese hipnotizado, ni siquiera le mira porque parece estar en trance. No lo llama porque le asusta su estado y hasta se aparta para no chocar con él y tener después que afrontar consecuencias que lo retrasaran de su encuentro.

Luego, en el piso de arriba, se encuentra con _Chibi-sensei_ y se alegra porque lo saluda con los ánimos que acostumbra.

Todo sigue su curso por ahora. ¿Qué pasará después? Esa pregunta lo aterra tanto como que uno de sus preciados artefactos explote y dañe a cualquiera de sus ciertamente preciados amigos.

Está a un palmo de entrar. Afuera, la luna ya opaca al sol.

Voltea a la derecha porque escucha los pasos de alguien; es Hayato.

Le sonríe y saluda, aunque éste le reprende por llegar tan tarde cuando él hizo lo mismo. Hace berrinche, pero se siente feliz por seguir la rutina.

Cuida la rutina, la rutina que para él es también un experimento, uno que no se puede dar el lujo de fallar.


	3. Chapter 3

Afuera hacía frío y su responsabilidad era darle su bufanda y su abrigo. Como siempre, ella se negaría, él insistiría e igual se terminaría poniendo las prendas.

No era débil en el frío, o eso quería pensar. Kanata tenía un extraño complejo con la fuerza y su contraparte. Tenía miedo de derrumbarse un buen día y dejarla sola a ella y a Suzuya. ¿Quién cuidaría de ellos?

Salieron porque habían acordado un paseo ese día. Poco les importó el clima e igual cumplieron con su palabra a la hora en la que el día pasaba a ser la noche.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, miró el paisaje, apenas nevado de la Academia y luego fijó sus ojos en Tsukiko para asegurarse de que estuviera bien abrigada.

A veces salían ellos dos para hablar de lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Ella y Suzuya hacían lo mismo. Kanata y Suzuya, también. Era una especie de ritual en pareja, sólo para olvidarse de la costumbre de andar en tres todo el tiempo.

Caminaban.

Kanata se preocupaba muy constantemente por sus amigos, pero más por Tsukiko. Temía que se excediera. Ella era testaruda y si le decías algo, no le importaría y continuaría con su atareada jornada.

Pero no se preocupaba por sí mismo. Lo hacía muy esporádicamente.

Kanata deseaba ser fuerte, vivir, estar con ellos. Pero sabía que su salud no acataría todas sus órdenes y que tenía un tiempo límite a diferencia de los otros.

Él es la viva representación de una frase poco utilizada por temor a ser llamados cobardes:

_Amar significa renunciar a la fuerza._

Los amaba con todo su ser. No se imaginaba su vida sin ellos, de hecho, no hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por sus dos amigos. Porque, desde el principio, se prometió procurar sus necesidades antes que las suyas sólo por el hecho de que le hicieron un gran favor al permanecer a su lado tantos años; aguantando sus rabietas y el llanto que con frecuencia no entendían; contando las anécdotas que preparaban especialmente para él; incluso por no tomar fotografías.

Recordaba las veces en las que se saltaban las clases y lo bien que la pasaban.

Pero también lo mucho que le costó hacerse fuerte y no derrumbarse a la primera oportunidad.

Podían andar sin hablar, no hacían falta las palabras. El silencio era reconfortante para los dos. Caminar a la par uno del otro era más que suficiente.

Hacía frío. Kanata hubiera cedido ante las bajas temperaturas de no ser porque Tsukiko estaba a su lado. Muy por el contrario, para él el amor significaba renunciar a la debilidad, porque si no era fuerte por ellos, tampoco podría serlo para él mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

Y mientras Kanata quiere por sobre todas las cosas tener fortaleza, Kazuki está harto del don que le fue otorgado desde su nacimiento. Odiaba aquél poder.

Tuvo que pasar por mucho para aceptarse tal y como es; desde la muerte de sus padres, hasta los vergonzosos incidentes que lo llevaron a la dolorosa decisión de cortar todo tipo de conexión con sus tres pequeñas responsabilidades; Kanata, Suzuya y Tsukiko.

De menor creía que su debilidad podía ser maquillada con un matiz violento; ese con el que peleaba constantemente con chicos desconocidos. Era su forma de luchar contra la soledad y la impotencia que sus difuntos padres dejaron en su vida.

Pero Tsukiko llegó a ponerle los pies en la tierra:

—_Eres un cobarde._

Palabras tan simples y ciertas. Y pensar que una niñita vendría a delatar la fragilidad de su corazón. Entonces Kazuki recapacitó, no tanto como hubiese querido, pero lo hizo.

El arcoiris no puede permanecer eternamente en el cielo, lo supo cuando los metió en problemas. No, lo que menos deseaba era hacerles daño, pero ahí estaba demostrado todo lo contrario. Cuánto coraje. De nuevo, el círculo vicioso de su vida retomaba los colores que había perdido.

Se despidió de Tsukiko, no sin antes dar las gracias por la felicidad tan efímera que puso sobre sus manos y de pedirle que borrara todo recuerdo existente de él.

Años más tarde, sentado sobre uno de los sofás del salón dedicado al Consejo Estudiantil, descansa después de un extenuante día. El sol se pone y una brillante luz anuncia este acontecimiento. Se filtra a través de las cortinas. Observa esto mientras espera a Tsukiko, Tsubasa y Hayato.

Y es que sólo el tiempo se encargó de ponerle las cosas en claro. Aprendió por las malas que lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar los poderes que se le concedieron. Tomarlos y ser feliz con ellos en sus manos.

Kazuki no sólo se puso una meta y se hizo una promesa, también encontró la manera de proteger a todas esas personas queridas que el futuro le dijo debía llamar a su presente. Incluso se reencontró con ella y la alegría de poder recompensarle toda su bondad se hizo realidad.

A pesar de que aun le faltaba cuidar de sí mismo, no necesitaba de nada más sabiendo que los demás podían estar seguros.

Adentro de aquella aula habían formado tantos recuerdos. Y le hizo feliz pensar que le aguardaban más de esos instantes enérgicos.

Cerró los ojos y creyó quedarse dormido, pero en realidad pensaba en lo idiota que era Ooshirou y en lo ¿maternal? Que resulta Homare.

El sueño se apodera de él y de sus meditaciones. Sonríe porque puede vivir tranquilamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Homare despide a sus alumnos y se percata de que otro día se acaba. Sus labores cesan y encuentra un espacio para disfrutar del panorama que se dibuja en el cielo.

Años antes, se lamentaba ser el esclavo de la presión y de sus propias inseguridades. Lo recordaba claramente, cómo el crepúsculo le anunciaba otra batalla perdida.

Miraba sus heridas de guerra, principalmente en las manos. ¿Quién dijo que el tiro con arco era cosa fácil? Los comentarios ajenos le despedazaban el autoestima y las ganas de continuar con una lucha que muy dentro de sí sabía que no ganaría.

Suspira como lo hace antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Pero ese día no, no se iría con su derrota.

Atrás, la voz de Shiranui Kazuki significó el anuncio de una revancha desconocida.

Se sienta sobre el suelo no porque esté cansado, sino porque le gusta despedirse de la jornada de manera calmada y contemplativa.

Es su último año en la Academia Suigetsu y no le produce melancolía, no. Se va con la sensación de haber creado nuevas experiencias, nuevos valores y también nuevas relaciones.

Está orgulloso de sí mismo, de sus logros. Ahora puede _tensar el arco sólo para sí mismo. _Ah, para Kazuki y Ooshirou también.

Porque, de no haber recibido la visita del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, no tendría motivos para permanecer en el Club de Tiro con Arco.

Homare, como los demás, se siente agradecido y afortunado porque aprovechó el tiempo con todas esas personas: Tanto con sus amigos, como sus queridos alumnos.

Seguramente Miyaji hará un excelente trabajo tomando su lugar. Puede irse tranquilo porque el club está en buenos manos.

Sonríe para sí y para un día más que se termina.


	6. Chapter 6

Camina por aquél pasillo casualmente. No se imagina que él soñó otra vez con su feliz pasado y que sería bueno pasar y visitarlo.

Se detiene para ver por afuera de la ventana los colores tan deslumbrantes que el cielo comparte sólo una o dos veces al día; el amanecer también contaba. Se acuerda que Yui murió en horas como ésas y de repente detesta el atardecer.

Iku prefiere mirar hacia adelante, el pasillo está empezando a quedarse oscuro. Se apresura porque sabe que si se queda ahí más tiempo empezará a recordar a Yui.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, el sonido de sus ya extintos latidos regresa a sus oídos como si hubiera entrado en una máquina del tiempo invisible.

Regresa al hospital en donde estuvo internada por años y de pronto siente la necesidad de romper todas las ventanas de la escuela. Piensa que ya lo superó y que se está excediendo con tales impulsos.

Vuelve a detenerse porque la cabeza le dolió, pero sólo es un segundo, porque, importándole poco el malestar, sigue su andar. Y, en lugar de oír el corazón de su hermana, las canciones que alguna vez estuvieron en la radio y obtuvieron una fama sobrenatural, se abren paso a todo volumen dentro de su cabeza.

Alucinaciones que lo vuelven loco, como si el crepúsculo tuviese efectos secundarios; al igual que la luna llena y el hombre lobo. El sol ya no deja rastros de su existencia y siente la presencia inquisitiva de la luna sobre sí.

Ríe porque la paranoia se quiere apoderar de su cuerpo. Se resiste y niega. Se acomoda los lentes, retoma su postura y su camino.

Yui le estaba haciendo una broma desde donde estaba. Iku agradeció su presencia y la saludó en secreto. Su otra mitad lo seguiría a todas partes hasta que se reencontrara con ella el día de su muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabe que tiene a tres responsabilidades en sus manos. Sí, ser la mamá de un grupo es difícil y no debe tomarse a la ligera.

Cocina para ellos desde que eran pequeños; les ayuda y les brinda todo su cariño. Pero, si Tsukiko también es su hija, ¿entonces cómo lidiar con un amor que sobrepasa los límites de lo fraternal?

Pero, dejando esas cavilaciones tan fuera de lugar que a veces lo invaden, Suzuya todavía no puede creer que le hubiesen otorgado un rol tan extraño y halagador a la vez, si es que así se puede considerar.

Se queda pensando muy constantemente en cómo serían las cosas si enserio fuera la mamá: alimentaría a Yoh con onigiris, castigaría a Kanata por no hacer sus deberes y consentiría a Tsukiko sólo… Sólo por ser ella.

Le gustaría que fuera así; ser una verdadera madre para todos ellos y procurar sus sonrisas.

Minutos más tarde, la realidad le da un golpe en el rostro. Recuerda que lo único que en verdad representa, es un mísero amigo de la infancia y nada más.

O, ¿debería sentirse afortunado por esto?

El dilema lo persigue varios días; varios meses; varios años. El atardecer lo sorprende con estos pensamientos y se siente como un niño al que lo descubren comiendo dulces antes de la comida. Esta no es la metáfora correcta para su caso, pero igualmente es reprendido simbólicamente por su consciencia misma.

Y, a pesar de que sabe muy bien que debe dejar todas esas cosas de lado, sigue haciéndolo día tras día; un vicio que, si continúa haciéndolo, _tal vez _sólo así se vaya.

Suzuya sabe que tiene a tres responsabilidades que cuidar, alimentar y proteger, pero luego se percata de que esas tres responsabilidades no son del todo _sus responsabilidades_. Entonces, ¿su subconsciente sigue viéndolos como hijos en lugar de como amigos por puro capricho o porque ellos mismos se lo meten en la cabeza?

Cualquiera de estas dos son posibles y esto lo deja pensando más tiempo.

A lo mejor, ser el amigo es igual a ser la mamá, o es un juego nada más. Cuántas complicaciones.

Y todo comenzó por querer ser considerado. Por lo menos, de eso no se puede y no se quiere arrepentir.


	8. Chapter 8

A lo lejos, Tsubasa. Lo ve andar tan distraído y piensa que esa es una de las razones por las que ama a los jóvenes. La forma en la que hablan, se expresan; son incesantes.

Alza la mano para saludarle y es correspondido. Suspira. Un día de trabajo se acabó; está satisfecho porque pudo convivir con ellos otro lapso de tiempo. Los de tercero se irían pronto y no se abruma porque los verá, sí, pero no con la frecuencia que hace que las relaciones se hagan más fuertes y duraderas.

Ya recorrió toda la escuela, está muy orgulloso de todos:

Escuchó la melodía de Hayato y su pasión al crearla.

Espió a Homare al meditar.

Disfrutó viendo dormir a Shiki.

Se aseguró de que Tsukiko estuviera en la enfermería no sólo cumpliendo con sus deberes ahí, sino también de que cuidara a Kotarou mientras dormía.

Se topó con Iku, y a pesar de ser ignorado, se percató de que estaba bien con sus cavilaciones internas.

Avistó a Miyaji caminar con un pastel en las manos y se imaginó lo bien que la pasaría con él.

Azusa le sonríe de lejos.

Suzuya anda rápido por los pasillos, como huyendo de algo invisible, pero aún así, se topan y conversan un rato de alumno a profesor.

Qué buen día.

Le gustaba recibir a la noche con una sonrisa y con los brazos bien abiertos, justo como su propia juventud se lo pedía hace años. Esos gritos eran ignorados olímpicamente. El hambre de saber y de llenarse de conocimientos era más que la necesidad de ir enfrentarse con su edad.

Regresa al su hermoso presente, donde ama su trabajo; el lugar donde trabaja y para quiénes trabaja. Incluso ama a sus compañeros de trabajo por ser así de serios, reservados y hasta malhumorados.

Quizá ellos le critiquen por llevarse tan bien con sus estudiantes —y más Mizushima porque se nota que su juventud también resultó ser un asco—, él estará dispuesto a continuar con ése método de aprendizaje tan cordial, (en donde las bromas son bien recibidas y los almuerzos se ponen en juego).

Naoshi Haruki se despide del cielo azulado y del sol que lo acompaña; de las nubes blancas con figuras extrañas. Mañana los verá de nuevo con esa misma intensidad, si no es que la lluvia decide aparecerse por ahí —aunque sería igual de hermosa— y ser una visitante tanto sorpresiva, como agradable.

— ¡Adiós! Nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad? —dice como si una voz fuera a responderle de repente.

Pero de todas formas es algo que le gusta hacer porque antes no se daba ni el lujo de hacer escándalo. Ahora puede hasta despedirse del día sin que nadie lo reprenda, ni su conciencia misma.

Sí, ya ha atardecido, no queda más que esperar al día siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

Hayato se sentó sobre el banco, enfrente del piano. Levantó las manos y las colocó encima de las teclas, a unos pocos centímetros. Entonces, una melodía invadió sus pensamientos tan repentinamente que, ni siquiera se percató de cuando empezó a tocar.

Atardecía. Aquella habitación en la que se encerraba seguía igual de melancólica, con el piano y el banco como sus únicos ocupantes. Las cortinas eran del mismo color que las paredes; blanco, un color igualmente solitario que hacía juego con lo poco que había ahí.

No se quejaba de ello porque a lo que iba era a desahogarse, a quitarse de encima los buenos y malos sentimientos acumulados en el día; a veces de la semana, otras de los meses y muy frecuentemente, de los años.

Se sentía ciertamente afortunado por todas sus recientes vivencias, no necesitaba de nada más si los tenía a ellos.

Kazuki, Tsubasa, Tsukiko.

Nombres que formaban una fórmula perfecta para la felicidad; sin ella, su monotonía seguiría persiguiéndolo, quizá hasta el día de su muerte.

El cuarto se iluminó en esos momentos, no sólo por los matices del crepúsculo, también por el compás improvisado que lograba realizar sobre el piano. Una composición no intencional; un error que surgía inesperadamente de su corazón hasta el exterior.

¿Por qué no podía tocar así antes?

Se contestó de inmediato. Esa respuesta dolorosa que siempre llegaba a sus recuerdos: sus padres, su familia.

Se vio excluido de cualquier actividad o reunión; una visión mental que lo hirió como si estuviera en el pasado, presenciándolo todo con más intensidad con una conciencia más lúcida.

Presionaba las teclas con pasión, llegando al punto en que sus movimientos se hacían borrosos. Definitivamente quería eliminar esas horrorosas instantes de soledad; las lágrimas derramadas que su _ineficiencia _le hacía derramar.

Sí, Hayato no conocía la melodía que tocaba porque la estaba creando, su alma era la culpable.

Durante gran parte de su vida había escuchado lo que sus papás y hermanos imitaban en el piano. En un concierto común a los que solían llevarlo, reconoció a Beethoven: "_La difícil decisión_". Era quizá demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, sin embargo, quedó prendado desde que llegó a sus oídos por primera vez.

_Muss es sein?_

Respiró hondo. Tenía que admitirlo, ya no dudaba, se sentía maravilloso estando allí, reencontrándose con su pasado, con el piano mismo.

_Es muss sein!_

En su mente, agradeció todo lo que tuvo, lo que tenía y lo que tendría.

Una especie de entusiasmo se apoderó de él. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

_¡Es muss sein!_

Ya no tenía por qué volverse a sentir triste, desganado. El presente, el regalo que le tenía la vida era el más hermoso que pudiera recibir nunca.

Entonces, cuando los brazos empezaron a protestarle, se encargó de terminar con acordes efusivos, que dejaran bien en claro su ánimo.

El último énfasis sobre las teclas. La satisfacción de haber elaborado algo tan grande y excitante como eso lo hizo levantarse de inmediato.

Tenía que verse con sus compañeros y ya era tarde. Siendo el vicepresidente no se tenía que dar el lujo de ser impuntual —más por el hecho de que recibiría burlas por parte de Kazuki.

Se quedó unos minutos admirando el piano, creyendo que esa noche no podría separarse de él. Pero lo hizo. Le pasó la diestra por la sucia superficie y le prometió en sus adentros, adornar el panorama en el que estaba obligado a permanecer. Luego, fue a la ventana. Arriba, las estrellas titilaban sutilmente.

Salió, no sin antes volver a agradecer por las experiencias que le esperaban con ellos.

Por algún motivo indefinido también recordó a sus hermanos, por los que sufrió de envidia. Sin embargo, le alegró saber que la Academia Suigetsu le estaba enseñando a _perdonar _y a seguir adelante.

—_Es muss sein._

Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

En alemán, "_Muss es sein_?" y "_Es muss sein_!" significan "Así debe ser?" y "Así debe ser!", respectivamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Sus sueños están repletos de recuerdos tanto valiosos, como dolorosos. Duerme porque quiere regresar a ese pasado que tanto ama, pero del que se arrepiente. Y es que, si existiera algún método para arreglar lo que se hizo mal anteriormente, Kotarou sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Iku y Yui son sus tesoros, sus diamantes perdidos. Pasó con ellos la época más lúcida de su vida. De hecho, gracias a ellos, se hizo lúcida.

Nunca le gustó ponerse en medio de ellos, por eso siempre se quedaba a su izquierda. ¿Cómo arruinar esa hermandad tan indiscriminadamente?

Los amaba, amaba el que fueran mellizos y amaba sus sonrisas.

Los amó al crecer:

Amó las canciones de Iku.

Amó la alegría de Yui

Y si había algo que no amaba de ellos, era sólo una cosa: el corazón tan débil que poseía Yui.

Odiaba las ambulancias que la trasladaban al hospital constantemente.

Odiaba los medicamentos que la hacían sentir bien tan poco tiempo.

Odiaba a la medicina tan inútil de aquellos tiempos.

Por eso, se hizo médico.

No logró nada, no le fue posible salvar a su pequeña. Murió.

Moriría igual, ya se lo habían anticipado desde el día en el que su hermana se la presentó. No obstante, Yui se fue en circunstancias de las que él la hubiera podido salvar, pero no lo hizo… Por cobarde.

Kotarou duerme en una cama de la enfermería de la Academia en la que también es director. Duerme porque no quiere estar en el presente, porque ya no vale la pena vivir, no con ese remordimiento.

El amor fraternal se quiso convertir de pronto en otra cosa. Sentimientos de una chica que afloraban de su enfermo corazón hacia un hombre que no supo manejar la situación.

El amor fraternal, tan inocente y puro, fue obligado a quedarse así; inocente y puro. Huyó y la dejó con sus cavilaciones románticas; huyó de ella y también de sus últimos días de vida.

Se despierta agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos, un dolor en el pecho.

Se da cuenta de que Tsukiko acomoda los documentos de su escritorio tratando de no hacer ruido para no sobresaltarlo.

Se levanta porque no tiene otra opción; hay que seguir con el trabajo. Ve que el sol se oculta y que la primera estrella de la noche aparece en el brillante cielo. Mira a su izquierda como por reflejo y no encuentra nada, tal y como espera después de acordarse de que se trata de la vida real.

Necesita un poco del horrible té de su asistente.


	11. Chapter 11

No se resiste y compra un pastel de chocolate para él solo. No piensa compartirlo con nadie porque adora aquél sabor como a su vida misma. Regresa a la Academia en cuestión de minutos y se sienta en una banca cercana para comerse todo el postre.

Mira el ocaso como si se tratara de un espectáculo al que es invitado todos los días. Un tenedor es lo único que necesita para empezar a comer, con el dulce placer que tiene sobre sus rodillas, se relaja del atareado día.

Salió apenas del Club de Tiro con Arco, pensó en que no le haría mal comerse alguna golosina y, en lugar de ir por el helado en el que había pensado, se fue a comprar no una rebanada, si no un pastel completo.

Sonrió al probar el primer bocado y esperó que nadie se ocultara detrás de algún arbusto y lo fotografiara con esa estúpida cara de infante.

Le dolían los hombros, la constancia del deporte no le impedía que le doliera el cuerpo de vez en cuando, más cuando se excede y no lo deja descansar. Miyaji es uno de esos tipos que dan todo de sí hasta que sus resultados sean favorables.

Come un poco más.

Las nubes cubren la mitad del sol y la luna ya está esperando su turno para brillar.

Se siente como si fuera el centro del universo, pues no ve a nadie caminar por ahí ni escucha la voz de algún transeúnte. Es feliz porque sabe disfrutar de su soledad, más aun cuando se trata de una tarta de chocolate.

Va ya a la mitad y duda de si se la debe terminar o no. Piensa que un buen té resultaría agradable acompañando el pastel y enseguida le llega a la mente Hayato o Kanakubo-senpai.

No, a él no deseaba incomodarlo. Hayato era la mejor opción.

Se incorporó, dispuesto a salir de la burbuja en la que estaba absorto, no sin antes guardar bien su querido tesoro.

Sí, qué mejor manera de terminar el día que con un té, chocolate y unos buenos amigos con los que, seguramente, también sentiría que estaba justo en el centro del universo.


	12. Chapter 12

Se apega a aquello que le resulta imposible porque lo cree interesante. Ahora que el mundo tiene un diseño distinto, desea explorar todas sus posibilidades una vez que siente la necesidad de ser mejor en todas ellas.

Una costumbre que su orgullo lo motivó a desarrollar. Azusa camina por los pasillos de la Academia con una semi-sonrisa en sus labios. La arrogancia de siempre lo conduce a comportamientos acomplejados; superioridad, soberbia. Se fija en su personalidad cuando alguien se lo hace notar o las circunstancias lo aterrizan en dicho punto. Se pregunta: "¿Realmente soy así?",

Miente, porque no lo hace.

Le gusta tal y como es. Coquetea con su _senpai _en arquería y no se avergüenza de ello, aunque Miyaji se meta con sus metas una y otra vez. Y hablando de él, ¿qué tiene en su contra? La química nunca fue exactamente buena entre los dos; le fastidia tener que lidiar con aquél obstinado chico y que para todo le lleve la contraria.

Se calma porque no tiene sentido pelearse con sus propios pensamientos.

Bosteza, aprieta el libro contra su costado y admira el cielo que se presenta ante sus ojos; el ocaso; aquél suceso cotidiano y al que por primera vez se toma la molestia de analizar, no con fines escolares, sino con propósitos panorámicos.

La vaga idea de que algo tan repetitivo puede ser hermoso de varias maneras lo tiene maravillado, no porque no lo haya creído antes o porque sea un completo insensible: el típico genio perfeccionista que no aparta la mirada del libro, no.

Y ahora, que conoce otros sentimientos y _otros _colores, se siente capaz de tantas cosas que antes le eran imposibles de visualizar. Adora su nueva perspectiva, le impulsa a ser aún mejor y a ir dos pasos adelante que los otros.

El día terminó, y con él, un reto superado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vanilla dice... **Ains, me tardé mucho en actualizarlo, pero finalmente está completo~ Gracias a las personitas que lo leyeron aunque sean pocas por lo no tan conocido que es este bonito fandom.

* * *

No levanta la cabeza con frecuencia porque ya sabe lo que pasará. No necesita estar al pendiente de los lados porque sabe quién se aproximará al árbol de cerezos bajo el que descansa.

Cierra los ojos, duerme. Despierta y mantiene la cabeza gacha, hacia la hierba, hacia abajo. Está infinitamente seguro de que lo sabe todo, nada puede sorprenderlo a estas alturas y su vida transcurre tranquilamente.

Suspira. Las pequeñas flores caen sobre su cabeza y cuerpo.

Su primer año en la escuela termina, no está triste. Tiene unos minutos para descansar porque recibirá la visita de Tsukiko; sabe que ella sí está triste. En realidad _sabe _muchas cosas.

Muy dentro de sí se alegra de haberlos conocido a todos: conoció a alguien que también puede ver el futuro y le tiene envidia porque él si sabe cómo usar dicha habilidad de una forma productiva.

Conoció a Yoh, un chico mitad francés con el que le gusta hablar de comida. ¿Cuándo es que probaría los famosos onigiris de Suzuya?

Sí, no se podía quejar.

Y, a pesar de lo extenuante que solía resultar el día a día, el destino también sabía cómo sacarlo de lo predecible. Estos momentos eran cortos, pero le sacaban una sonrisa.

Definitivamente no leía por completo el futuro, las casualidades no se habían olvidado de Shiki y eso lo animaba. Una razón por la cual levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor sólo de vez en cuando.


End file.
